Just as Breakable
by Hear My Roar
Summary: -Drabble- Every time Korra saw Mako with Asami… it broke her heart. !One sided Makorra!


Summary: -Drabble- Every time Korra saw Mako with Asami… it broke her heart. !One sided Makorra!

**Legend of Korra: _Just as Breakable- _Drabble**

**X…X**

"_Crying is how our body speaks when _

_our mouth can't explain what we feel."_

**X…X**

Korra had always put on a tough front. She was strong, she was determined and most of all… she was invincible, even if she did feel fear. Nothing could break her.

But one thing did.

Awkwardly, she stood off to the side as she watched the beautiful Asami swoop in and give Mako a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling him into a hug. Her hair was long and glossy, and it fell in thick, brunette waves. Her cat-like eyes were a vibrant green, and her skin was a milky crème. Asami was something Korra could never live up too.

Mako brightly smiled at her while she congratulated him on their win for the Pro-bending match that had happened not only moments ago, his amber eyes twinkling with happiness. His dark hair stuck up and his toned body embraced hers. He whispered something quietly in Asami's ear causing her to break out in a fit of giggles before pressing her shiny lips to his cheek once more.

Deep breaths filled Korra's lungs as she tried to stay calm. Pain struck her in her chest as she could _actually _feel her heart breaking in half before shattering all together. Tears filled her eyes and before anyone could see what was happening, she abruptly turned and stalked off, raising her hand and pressing it to her mouth to muffle the sobs.

Asami was gorgeous. Korra knew that, and every time she thought of Mako she _hoped _and she _prayed _that she looked just as amazing as her. Then maybe Mako would want her instead. She knew she was pretty, with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and caramel skin… But she felt as if it wasn't enough for Mako.

Forcing her legs into a sprint, Korra took off down the hallway, not wanting to listen to Asami's voice with Mako's in the room down the hall any longer. She pushed herself until she felt like she could emotionally go on no longer.

She didn't know what to _do_.

Her knees weakened and buckled underneath her as she crashed to the ground, letting the tears flow from her eyes and down her checks. She blinked harshly, trying to clear all the tears away but they just kept flowing. She couldn't stop.

Suddenly, anger washed over her and moans of despair escaped her mouth as she harshly hit the flow with her fits in rage, desperately wishing it was her mouth on Mako's instead of Asami's. It just wasn't _fair_! It was Korra who met Mako first! It was Korra that filled in as a waterbender for their Pro-Bending team! And it was Korra that help Mako find and save his brother! The only thing Asami had done so far was get her Father to sponsor the Fire Ferrets!

How could Mako love her more?

Momentarily, Korra froze as she heard footsteps approaching behind her and coming towards her hallway. Frantically she looked around and spotted a door. Jumping up, she ripped it open and crashed into it before slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. No one could find her now.

Glancing around, Korra realized she was in a closet filled with old and ruined Pro-Bending uniforms, and it took a second for Korra to remember she was still at the arena. She was still wearing her armor for fighting which meant she was still wearing _Asami's _logo.

Almost instantly, Korra stripped the armor from her chest and ripped off the shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but a light blue tank top and the shielded pants.

Taking a few, deep labored breaths, Korra leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor, her knees tucked into her chest.

Glancing over at the logo on her shirt, Korra suddenly knew why Mako chose her.

She's pretty. She's smart. She's kind. She's rich. And most importantly… She's not the Avatar. She doesn't cause as much drama as Korra does in Mako's life. She doesn't put Mako or his brother at risk just for _existing_. The truth hurt…

But it was reality.

Once again, tears swam in Korra's blue orbs, and she buried her head into her knees, wrapping her arms around her shins. She didn't know what to say, her mouth unable to form words so she let everything out, sobbing for the man she loved but couldn't have. She shouldn't have fallen for him as quickly as she had… but she did. And she was stupid enough to think he liked her back.

It was time to face what was going on head on. Korra. The Avatar. The girl who said she was invincible. The girl who said she was strong.

The girl who had finally broke.

…

**A/N: Grr! I have a habit of writing depressing stories… Oh well. It fit my mood for today, seeing as today wasn't one of my bests. It just a short little drabble that I had on my mind and had to get out. I honestly think Korra is a perfect character, but this just seemed to come out when Korra thought of Asami and Mako. Anways…**

**Thanks for reading and please review!:)**


End file.
